everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Trenita Maiale
Character Personality Trenita is a polite girl, who for the most is overly shy. She is harsh and blunt but tries not to be. Having slight trust issues from problems when she was young, it tens to be hard for her to open up. But when people are able to breach her wall, she is loyal and trusts them with her utmost being. If someone was to break her trust though, she never really truly forgives them. Appearance Trenita has a light brown skintone and honey brown eyes. She like to think they are her favorite part of her features, because he father always says they make her look like an angel. She has long brown curly hair that falls to her lower back. It tends to look longer because she is a slightly taller girl. Fairy tale - The Pig King How the Story Goes A king and a queen had no children after seven years. One day, the queen slept in the garden, and three fairies saw her. One gave her a son and that no man could harm her; the second, that no one could offend her, and the son should have every virtue; the third, that she would be wise, but the son should be a pig until he had married three times. Soon after, the queen had a son in the form of a pig. The king at first thought to throw the pig into the sea, but decided against it, and had him raised as a child. He learned to talk, but wallowed in mud whenever he could. One day, he told his mother that he wished to marry and persisted until the queen persuaded a poor woman to give her oldest daughter to him. The girl was persuaded by her mother but resolved to kill her bridegroom their wedding night. In the night, he stabbed her with his hooves, and she died. He then asked to marry her sister, and she was persuaded, but she died as her sister had. Finally, he married the third. The third sister behaved politely to him, and returned his caresses. Soon after their marriage, the prince revealed a secret to her: he took off his pigskin and became a handsome young man in her bed. Every morning, he put the skin back on, but she was glad to have a man as her husband. Soon, she gave birth to a child, a son in human form. But finally, the princess revealed the secret to the king and queen and told them to come to the bedchamber at night. They did, and saw their son. The king had the pigskin, lying to one side, torn to pieces, and then abdicated and had his son crowned. He was known as King Pig, and lived long and happily with his queen. How does Trenita come into it? After the king and queen found the son could take off his pig skin, a baby was found outside the castle grounds with only a note asking for someone to care for her. When the Pig King and his wife were informed of the babe from the serving maids, they had the knights look for the parents. A year had passed and there was no news of the babe's birth parents, so the King and queen decided to adopt the babe as their own, since they had been raising the baby since the search had began. There was issues when Trenita was younger, seeming as how her father was a pig during the day. She was made fun of a lot during primary school and had issues keeping friends. When she hit the older grades, her new friends tended to get close just to see if the rumors were true that her father was indeed a pig. When they would finally see a glimps of her father, they would giggle and soon abandon her, leaving behind harsh words. Relationships Family Trenita has a small family of her mother and father. Although , before her third year of school began, her mother found out she was pregnant. So she should soon have a baby sister or brother. Friends She doesn't have any friends besides the servants at the castle at home. Pet She doesn't have a pet right now. She's thinking of getting a pet after she is able to move out and live out her story. Romance Trenita doesn't have a romance and she's not sure if she wants one. She has seen the drama at school between some couples and can't say she's excited to start that. Although she finds herself at times, watching Ivory Queen around school than most other students. She's not sure if it's a crush or not. Outfits Basic Trenita tends to just wear a light pink suspender skirt that has a gray swirl pattern along the bottom of it. A gray 3/4 sleeve shirt acts at her top. It has a peter pan collar that is pink. The front of the shirt has a cute cartoon drawing of a pig smiling, wearing a crown. Her feet are covered in closed toed gray heels, that slowly fade to pink at the bottom. The heel of the shoe turns into a curly stand, resembling a link of pig tails. She accessorizes her outfit with a simple locket in the shape of a hoof print, with a portrait of her family that was taken when she was about 3. Getting Fairest Her hair is in a large messy bun that rests on the top of her head. She wears an overly large brown t-shirt that has the crest of her family on it and baggy bronze colored shorts. She tends to wear a cucumber mask to help her skin. She wears piggy slippers as well. Legacy Day Trenita has her down in all its natural long curly way, with a small tiara on her head. The tiara itself is small and basic with a small bronze jewel settled in the center, gleaming a glorious bronze. She wears a jersey halter top styled high low dress, that starts as bright pink at the top and slowly fades to a medium shade of gray at the bottom. Her heels have the same look as her basic shoes, though there is a strap that goes around her ankles. The clasp for the strap is a small hoof print that is a gleaming gray color. Trivia *Has an Italian accent *She celebrates her birthday on November 8, since that was the day she was found. *She's a Scorpio *She has a dislike for her grandmother on her mother's side *Favorite food is Fettuccine with Yellow Squash and Parmesan-Lemon Cream Sauce Quotes Notes *Made after a random game of Cards Against Humanity with friends during a fairytale theme party. *Her Dress is based off of friends prom dress from a few years ago Category:Neutrals Category:The Pig King Category:Characters Category:Females